Brothers Battle :the end
by CatspawVP
Summary: kinda funny ending but at this point id been writing it for a while.


Brothers battle   
  
Talon looked on with the Ancient one (aka Dr. Strange) and Krugarr the 31-st century sorecerr supreme. They had been tracking developments in the Amalgam situation, and they didn't like what they saw.   
  
Krugarr: So, student how do you propose to end this? If the child dies we do as well, and if the child lives, everything starts anew.   
  
Talon thought about it. :Isn't there some way I could remove the powers from him? Couldn't we close the void inside to make sure he wasnt a threat? He could still rule his world but it wouldn't be at the risk of others.   
  
Krugarr and the ancient one smiled.   
  
Krugarr: that we can, but then you must guard and train him. We will work through you and I know a couple of people in the other world who would help I'm sure.   
  
Talon nodded and went off to plan a stratagy with his fellow guardians.   
  
Ancient one: Will this work?   
  
Krugarr: If it doesn't my master...we will know very soon.   
  
-----------------------   
  
The Guradians appeared not far away from the Muir Island base. Talon and Charlie-27 took the front. Starhawk went off to talk to Galactus, Nikki,yondu, and vance followed talon and charlie.   
  
Starhawk reached Galactus' world ship first.   
  
Galactus: Greetings Starhawk.   
  
Starhawk:Greetings Galactus.   
  
Galactus:I take it you've come for the child?   
  
Starhawk:(awkwardly) ummm yes that's why we're here.   
  
Galactus chuckled and stood aside revealing Krugarr and the ancient one.   
  
Starhawk was visisbly upset as Talon hadn't said anything about them helping.   
  
As Starhawk flew off to leave Galactus zapped him unconcious.   
  
Galactus:While I will stand aside for my part, I will make it a fair battle as well. That is the bargain I made with the ancient one. And It would be only him that could make me stand by after the damage I have done.   
  
The ancient one, Krugarr and starhawk all left leaving Galactus to monitor events as they unfolded.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The battle began with Nikki trying to out manuver a very persistant multiple man. Her Wrist blaster didnt seem to do much good as when she shot one down another 2 would appear. Charlie had made the mistake of calling Saturn girl a wannabe and was taking his due pounding for it. She had tricked him by letting him start to walk by, then grabbed his ankle threw him about 50 yards. Since then the two have gone toe to toe with neither budging a inch.   
  
Talon had made his way in past the guards with some help from Krugarr and The ancient one who work working their magicks through him. He made it to April's room to find her asleep but under guard by Sabertooth.   
  
Vance and Yondu were having a difficult time as they were battling Kang and Mystique. Kang was tring to match weaponry with Yondu's bionic hand and Mystique was determined to get her hands on captain america's sheild.   
  
Now with everyone fighting, no one noticed the world ship starting it's decent. Galactus walked out and watched as the mortals fought each other in various ways. He often wondered why people wanted him to spare a world that was inhabitied by people, some would say, that were as bent on destruction as he himself was.   
  
Galactus, with a wave of his hand trasported everyone to seperate rooms on the world ship. There they could finish their battles and no one would interfere with the plans that Krugarr and the ancient one had laid out.   
  
Talon looked at Sabertooth. He had heard tales of him, though he knew this wasn't the Sabertooth he knew. Sabertooth was supposed to be a feirce, go for the jugular type. Someone who when they spotted ya didn't give ya time to think. Not only was he giving Talon time to think, but there was time left over to read a newspaper, watch tv and have a hardy lunch.   
  
Sabertooth: Guess your wondering why I aint rushin ya.   
  
Talon nodded. Sabertooth motioned for him to follow. They walked outside to the hill where Blink's grave was. "Beloved pup and Daughter" was on the gravestone.   
  
Sabertooth: she was the only thing close to family I had, and I let her down. You dont have to worry. I know you aren't here to hurt April, I could tell that much.   
  
Talon: how so?   
  
Sabertooth: the way you came in. Calm, focused. Even a assassin has some nerves screaming at him. your the childs dad I would guess.   
  
Talon nodded.   
  
Sabertooth:Found a way to end this mess?   
  
Talon: hopefully yes.   
  
Sabertooth:do it quick then. Because we have lost to many good folks here..and I for one can be counted amongst the casualties as I have no heart left. Not since she died.   
  
Talon nodded and left Sabertooth alone with the grave of the only person who ever cared for him.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
Inside Galactus's world ship pieces were flying everywhere. Galactus had to admidt he was finding the fighting entertaining. Saturn Girl and Charlie-27 were still fighting to a stand still...no suprise there. both had tremendous strength.   
  
Suprisingly Yondu was overpowering Kang. Though he refused to use projectile weapons he was faster and could hit and run faster than Kang.   
  
Vance was winning over Mystique which was no suprise as Vance's psychic gifts clearly gave him an advantage.   
  
That left nikki. Nikki had been pummeled into submission by the multiple men some time go. her hot temper had got the best of her and allowed Jaimie to overpower her.   
  
So now all the battles but one decided...how would April react to the childs father coming home?   
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Talon made his way back to April's room. She was awake and looking at him.   
  
April: So you've come to take it away?   
  
Talon shook his head.:No. but I have come to bottle it's power. If I can, then it can grow up to be what it was meant to be without the other worlds being destroyed.   
  
April looked shocked. All the trouble they went through and the ones who have been hurt or killed, and now it means nothing? How could this be?   
  
Talon looked: Eh it's a comic...go figure...nothin ever makes sense.   
  
April giggled nd the two kissed. Talon then, with the help of Krugarr and The Ancient one brought the childs power under control.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
As the last of the "troops" gathered by Kangs teleporter niiki ruhed over to give Talon a hug.   
  
Nikki:Are you sure you can't come back?   
  
Talon nodded: April and I must stay here to raise the child and guide it. In time it will be a powerfull being, with luck it will also be a kind one as well.   
  
Nikki nodded and Kang teleported the Marvel and DC people bck to their respective homes. Talon teleported Kang back leaving the equipment should they ever need it.   
  
Talon and April walked back to muir isle as the child sat in wonder of how the world was to be.   
~CatspawVP   



End file.
